


Ogni scusa è buona

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Il professor Venturini insegna dal 1975 e porta sempre con sé un quaderno in cui annota diligentemente le scuse più fantasiose che i suoi studenti gli rifilano quando arrivano troppo tardi a lezione. In quarantaquattro anni di carriera credeva di averle sentite tutte, ma questa mattina un ragazzo ha deciso di battere ogni record.





	Ogni scusa è buona

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Arrivare troppo tardi

Il professor Venturini faceva l'insegnante da quarantaquattro anni, che sarebbe stata una notevole quantità di tempo per qualsiasi attività, ma era quasi un'eternità quando si trattava di insegnare ai ragazzini. Otto ore al giorno, ogni giorno per dieci mesi all'anno per quarantaquattro anni facevano qualcosa come centocinquemila ore di insegnamento e qualche spicciolo. Non so dove trovi la forza, gli dicevano i suoi amici, di alzarti la mattina per andare ad insegnare ad un branco di adolescenti dopo tutto questo tempo. Tra di loro nessuno faceva l'insegnante – c'era chi faceva il muratore, chi l'impiegato, chi il commerciante – e non riuscivano a capire come potesse quest'uomo avere ancora della pazienza a cui attingere dopo anni passati a ripetere sempre le stesse cose, anche se a persone diverse.

Il professor Venturini faceva l'insegnante perché gli piaceva spiegare il mondo a chi ancora non lo conosceva. Il segreto stava tutto lì, nel suo amore per la diffusione della conoscenza. Quando aveva cominciato ad insegnare nel lontano 1975, spinto da una vocazione non dissimile da quella più canonica che aveva travolto suo fratello gemello, Padre Venturini, si era ripromesso che non si sarebbe mai fatto cogliere da quella sorta di apatia che spesso riduceva gli insegnanti a gusci vuoti che si presentavano a scuola con la stessa fissità dello sguardo degli automi e che, più che insegnare, ripetevano spiegazioni prive di sentimento che erano state, forse, un tempo di un qualche valore ma che adesso erano come vecchi stracci, usati al punto che, al loro passaggio, lasciavano la polvere dell'ignoranza esattamente lì dove l'avevano trovata. Se mai fosse capitato a lui, si era detto allora, avrebbe smesso di insegnare e si sarebbe messo a fare altro.

Fortunatamente non era mai successo che si svegliasse una mattina senza più voglia di spiegare e, a questo punto, dubitava che sarebbe mai successo. Certo, c'erano volte in cui i ragazzi si mettevano d'impegno a farlo arrabbiare – in particolar modo non sopportava certi fenomeni di menefreghismo perché erano legati alla maleducazione, una delle cose che meno sopportava nel mondo – ma erano solo nubi passeggere sul cielo altrimenti azzurro della sua passione. 

La vocazione però non era sufficiente a giustificare la sua dedizione al lavoro e infatti il professor Venturini aveva un segreto. Sua madre, pace all'anima sua, faceva l'operaia in una fabbrica dolciaria. Il suo lavoro consisteva nel controllare che i dolci, appena passati sotto la macchina che li cospargeva di zuccherini, avessero l'aspetto che ci si aspettava. Se così era, li lasciava passare, se così non era li sistemava e, se non poteva, allora doveva metterli da una parte e prepararli per il rimpasto. Era un lavoro monotono e ripetitivo che poteva portarti all'abbrutimento in poco tempo se non facevi molta attenzione. Lei, però, era sempre allegra e sorridente. Per lavorare seriamente, diceva, ci vuole un po' di leggerezza. E così all'inizio dell'anno prendeva un barattolo vuoto, di quelli di vetro col tappo dorato per fare le conserve, e lo teneva vicino a sé, alla sua postazione lungo il nastro della catena di montaggio. Quando le capitava di veder passare due zuccherini fusi insieme a formare una specie di piccola stellina – non capitava sempre, ma abbastanza spesso da non essere proprio una rarità – lei la prendeva e la custodiva nel suo barattolo. Alla fine dell'anno portava a casa un barattolo pieno di stelle che avevano reso il lavoro un po' meno noioso, ed era sempre una festa.

Anche il professor Venturini, degno figlio di sua madre, aveva i suoi zuccherini da riportare a casa a fine anno. Da quel primo giorno di quarantaquattro anni fa – durante una supplenza di storia e geografia alle elementari – teneva, infatti, un quaderno nel quale segnava meticolosamente tutte le scuse che i suoi ragazzi gli rifilavano quando arrivavano tardi a scuola. A dire il vero, a questo punto i quaderni erano una ventina, perché gli anni di insegnamento erano tanti e le scuse erano anche di più, ma tutti vi si riferivano sempre chiamandolo semplicemente _il quaderno_.

Nella sua carriera aveva sentito ogni genere di scusa, da quelle meno fantasiose – C'era traffico, non ha suonato la sveglia, mi sono sentito male – a quelle vagamente più ragionate – Il cane mi ha mangiato i compiti e ho dovuto riscriverli tutti, abbiamo dovuto accompagnare la nonna al pronto soccorso – ma quella che stava ascoltando adesso le batteva di gran lunga tutte e lui già pregustava l'idea di aver trovato, finalmente, dopo più di quattro decadi, la scusa definitiva, quella da oscar, la vera perla di quel libro che prima o poi avrebbe scritto sull'argomento, riportando tutte le frasi che si era appuntato.

“Profe, sono arrivato tardi per colpa di quel fatto di mio nonno,” aveva detto Mugnaini della 2B.

E il professor Venturini, che lo stava ascoltando solo a metà mentre ricontrollava sul registro i compiti che aveva dato la settimana prima, aveva alzato la testa, confuso ma incuriosito. “In che senso, Mugnaini?”

“E' una storia lunga, la vuole sapere?”

“Ovviamente,” aveva risposto il professor Venturini, posando la stilografica sulla scrivania e appoggiando bene la schiena allo schienale. Era tutto orecchi.

“Va bene. Allora, il fatto è che mio nonno da giovane viveva a Livorno, no? Cioè, non proprio a Livorno, diciamo da quelle parti, ma insomma molto vicino a Camp Darby, sa, la base militare americana. Ecco, e un giorno lui e dei suoi amici decidono di fare questa cosa folle di provare ad entrare di nascosto dentro la base, che non si può mica entrare, ovviamente. E insomma, però, loro ci riescono e arrivano in un posto, tipo, un magazzino, non mi ricordo, e sbirciano dalle finestre. Dentro, mi diceva sempre mio nonno, c'erano delle cose coperte da teli verdi che non si capiva cosa fossero. Insomma, ad un certo punto gli americani li scoprono e cominciano a urlare in inglese, quindi mio nonno e i suoi amici scappano e riescono a salvarsi per un pelo.”

“Il punto, Mugnaini?”

“Eh, ci sto arrivando, profe, gliel'ho detto che la storia era lunga. Insomma, mio nonno e i suoi amici se ne vanno, ma ripensano a quello che hanno visto e capiscono che devono essere, tipo, delle navicelle spaziali perché non avevano la forma degli aerei, no? E infatti pochi giorni dopo gli americani cominciano ad inseguirli dappertutto per ammazzarli perché, chiaramente, avevano visto cose che non dovevano vedere. Mio nonno, ad un certo punto ha pure cambiato città ed è venuto a vivere a Firenze, ma quelli continuavano a inseguirlo perché volevano ucciderlo. Tipo, per esempio, che lui era in macchina e ad un incrocio vedeva un'auto sospetta e sapeva che erano quelli che volevano tamponarlo.”

Il professor Venturini faceva fatica a rimanere serio, ma voleva proprio vedere dove volesse arrivare il ragazzo, perciò non rise e, nonostante la discutibile capacità espositiva di Mugnaini, gli aveva detto: “D'accordo, e quindi?”

“Mio nonno non lo hanno mai preso,” aveva ripreso Mugnaini serissimo, tanto che il professore si era detto che, se stava recitando, aveva di sicuro un futuro a teatro. “Più che altro perché alla fine poi gli è venuto un infarto. Comunque, gli americani non si sono arresi perché devono aver pensato che mio nonno a qualcuno poteva anche averlo detto quello che aveva visto, a suo figlio, magari. E così quando nonno è morto, hanno cominciato a inseguire mio padre, no? Infatti quando prendeva la macchina, si guardava sempre in giro, tipo nel parcheggio o dov'era, e c'era sempre una macchina nera, di quelle grosse, parcheggiata nelle vicinanze. Oh, ma sempre, profe! Non poteva essere una coincidenza. E quando andava in autostrada, se guardava nello specchietto, uguale. L'ho visto con i miei occhi e anche se ero piccolo me lo ricordo.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio, Lorenzo, ma sono dieci minuti che parli e io devo fare lezione,” aveva detto il professor Venturini, che era curioso di sentire la fine, ma a questo punto disperava di farlo.

“Eh, ma gliel'ho detto che era lunga! Comunque, lei lo sa che mio padre è sparito che io avevo cinque anni, no? Ecco,” Aveva continuato Lorenzo senza fare una piega e il professor Venturini, come ogni volta, si era chiesto quanto coraggio ci volesse a questo ragazzino a parlare del padre che aveva abbandonato la moglie e due bambini, di cui uno praticamente neonato, come se non fosse qualcosa di doloroso. “Ora, non è che sto dicendo che se lo sono preso gli americani, perché quello è solo stronzo – scusi profe, ma ci voleva – e sarà sicuramente ai tropici o roba simile, però dico che visto che è sparito, gli americani hanno fatto lo stesso ragionamento che avevano fatto la prima volta e si sono detti che forse mio padre quel segreto lo aveva detto a me. Così io stamattina prendo il motorino, no? Lo metto in moto, prendo lo zaino, mi metto il casco e poi mi giro e cosa vedo? Una macchina nera, profe! Un macchinone di quelli immensi, con le ruote alte come me. E mi sembra anche che ci sia uno dentro, in giacca e cravatta, con gli occhiali a specchio, che mi fissa. Mi prende una paura che non le dico, profe. Così parto a tutta velocità e questo mi segue. Oh, questo mi segue! Una roba mai vista. Ho dovuto fare il giro più lungo, non avevo scelta, mi capisce, no? Dovevo seminarlo e ci ho messo un mucchio di tempo perché non mi perdeva un secondo. Ho rischiato la morte, lo giuro.”

“Quindi che cosa metto, Mugnaini?” Aveva chiesto il professor Venturini, sospirando divertito. “Che sei arrivato tardi perché tuo nonno negli anni '50 si è introdotto illegalmente in una base militare americana?”

“Eh, non lo so. Si può mettere?”

“No.” Poi il professore aveva riso di cuore e gli aveva detto: “Senti, facciamo così, ormai sei arrivato troppo tardi per ammetterti alla prima ora, quindi ora ti vai a sedere nell'aula qui accanto, che tanto è vuota, mi metti per bene per iscritto tutta questa bella storia che mi hai appena raccontato e me la consegni alla seconda ora. Se ci trovo dentro meno di cinque errori, ti prendi anche un bel voto.”

Lorenzo avrebbe voluto lamentarsi, ma un bel voto in italiano facendo un tema in cui, per una volta, sapeva esattamente cosa scrivere non lo poteva rifiutare, perciò aveva preso il suo zaino e si era avviato diligentemente fuori dalla classe. Il professore lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, si era appuntato i punti salienti di quel ridicolo racconto e poi ci aveva disegnato una stella accanto. Era quella, si era detto, la scusa che le batteva tutte, la baggianata definitiva, il vero capolavoro studentesco che avrebbe dato un senso all'opera di una vita. Quindi, soddisfatto, chiuse il quaderno e si mise a spiegare.


End file.
